


Almost but Not Quite

by PreseaMoon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What is this. Why did I write this. I am sorry. I have never written something like this before. It was a useful and interesting exercise, if extremely gratuitous.</p><p>I have seen these three paired together a couple times. I have never read any of it, but it interests me. I wish to explore the dynamics of such a situation further. Unfortunately I do not have the anything needed to map out and accomplish that presently.</p><p>I unabashedly like Masaomi paired with pretty much everyone and have not found a shizaya dynamic that I like, hence why that is not tagged. ...I also do not know how to write Shizuo...</p><p>Minimal revision, but edited. Written in mostly one go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Almost but Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> What is this. Why did I write this. I am sorry. I have never written something like this before. It was a useful and interesting exercise, if extremely gratuitous.
> 
> I have seen these three paired together a couple times. I have never read any of it, but it interests me. I wish to explore the dynamics of such a situation further. Unfortunately I do not have the anything needed to map out and accomplish that presently.
> 
> I unabashedly like Masaomi paired with pretty much everyone and have not found a shizaya dynamic that I like, hence why that is not tagged. ...I also do not know how to write Shizuo...
> 
> Minimal revision, but edited. Written in mostly one go.

Masaomi tore the duct tape off with his teeth. The hesitation he should have felt passed through him earlier, and now he was a little giddy as he carefully pressed the strip across Izaya’s mouth and smoothed it several times with his thumbs, allowing them to linger over his lips and the corners. If Shizuo weren’t there, or if any third person but Shizuo were there, he would not have agreed to muzzle Izaya as quickly and easily as he had.

“Is that good?” he asked, looking up at Shizuo, who looked just as unimpressed and pissed off as he did when he arrived. Not unusual when Izaya was anywhere in his line of sight.

One end of Shizuo’s mouth twitched, like maybe he bit down too hard and accidentally cracked a tooth. He reached for the duct tape, pulled a strip twice the length of what Masaomi pulled, didn’t tear it, and proceeded to wrap layer upon layer around Izaya’s head. Over his mouth again and again, along his jaw and just under his ears, on his hair, thick enough that it was going to need to be cut off later.

When the glint of mild amusement in Izaya’s eyes withered to annoyance, Masaomi started to think that maybe siding with Shizuo in this matter wasn’t the best choice. Izaya was probably going to make him pay for it, too, eventually, because Izaya always claims the way he reacts is more entertaining.

Putting tape on Izaya’s mouth seemed like a good idea at the time. A great idea, in fact, because Izaya can never seem to keep his stupid mouth shut with Shizuo around, even though he refused to speak or think of him when he wasn’t around, and sometimes even in Shizuo’s presence. Either way it was grating. One of these days Shizuo was going to bend Izaya’s arm or leg the wrong way and Masaomi did not want to be around when it happened.

Izaya did bring it on himself, though—the tape, that is. Because every time, every single time without fail, Izaya would make a comment about how if he allowed Shizuo to fuck Masaomi he’d surely end up killing him on accident. And wouldn’t it be so hilarious and fitting for Shizuo to lack control even when it comes to sex? Probably can’t touch himself without cutting off the blood flow so much his dick threatens to fall off. How does he ever get off? No wonder he’s so pissy all the damn time.

Masaomi’s pretty sure over ninety percent of the things Izaya ever says to Shizuo are insults. He doesn’t bother with subtlety like usual either, which itself is another insult.

Although it’s Izaya, it still feels sort of like a death wish, all the more so because he’s not doing it for entertainment. What he’s really doing is something like seeing how much he can one-up Shizuo before Shizuo snaps and does something he’ll seriously regret. Yeah, Izaya is an idiot. An over confident, very attractive idiot…

So, that said, Shizuo came prepared this time and had the duct tape out before Izaya got through his first sentence. Masaomi had, perhaps too eagerly, agreed to the suggestion and now here they were.

Masaomi ran his fingers along the black stripe, clasping them together at the back to pull him close and kiss him. He wished he’d thought to do so before the tape was in place. He could sense Shizuo’s disapproving frown on his neck and see the smirk reaching Izaya’s eyes.

Later Shizuo would certainly tell him once again that he acts too fond of Izaya, too affectionate with him, and to be careful with allowing himself to feel that way towards him.

But he couldn’t help it, that’s the reaction he has to Izaya, the reaction Izaya instilled and reinforced for months before Shizuo came into the picture. It’s not something he can turn off. Shizuo was good at leveling him out, anyway, so Masaomi figured it was fine. He wouldn’t let Masaomi drown himself in Izaya’s sweetly toxic air.

He kept his hold on Izaya, nuzzling his neck affectionately as heat stirred low in his belly, murmuring his name in a drawn out way that definitely sounded way too needy. He pulled away slowly, in case Izaya decided not to let him go. From between Izaya’s legs he reached for Shizuo, taking his hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing a line to his wrist. He could feel the nervous thrumming of Shizuo’s heart beneath his lips, and it made his own heart constrict.

“Shizuo-san,” he mumbled against the skin. He leaned back to encourage him to join them on Izaya’s bed, which he regularly complained about, saying it smelled sickening. It didn’t. It just smelled like fancy fabric softener.

Shizuo blushed faintly, his free hand pushing back his hair before he finally decided to set a single knee on the mattress and follow after him. Izaya snorted, prompting a glare from Shizuo and a smile from Masaomi, who grabbed for Shizuo’s open vest and weakly tugged forward. “Shizuo-san, kiss me.”

Shizuo’s irritation gave way to warmth when his gaze shifted to Masaomi. His hand reached for the hem of Masaomi’s shirt, slipping under and letting his large hand cup his side delicately. Barely a hair’s breadth separated them and the heat rising from their skin quickly filled the gap, urging them closer, into contact. The pads of his fingers trailed up and over, then down to Masaomi’s belt, where he hooked his fingers and messily worked the buckle free. His other hand loosed itself from Masaomi’s grasp to cradle his head, and Masaomi leaned into his warm palm greedily. 

Shizuo had to stoop to kiss him; his lips trembled with hesitation before he finally connected, soft but firm, unyielding to Masaomi’s insistent mouth and tongue on his.

Masaomi loved kissing. He could kiss someone all day long and be perfectly satisfied. And kissing Shizuo, that was the best. He was strong but gentle and guided him while adjusting to the things Masaomi wanted and letting him take control if he wanted. His mouth was always hot and always tasted bitterly of smoke, even if he ate something strong beforehand or swished some mouthwash.

Masaomi pulled Shizuo’s vest off and then his fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, clumsily freeing them as Shizuo licked into his mouth and he licked back. And once he finally had Shizuo’s shirt off and on the ground, after long, distracted minutes, Izaya’s foot came along and forced Masaomi’s legs out from under him. It caused him to nearly bite Shizuo’s tongue before he fell onto Izaya.

Masaomi moaned and feebly pushed against him with various body parts. “That hurt, Izaya. You’re so impatient. I thought you liked watching us.”

Izaya stared, his eyes utterly flat and unresponsive in a way that bordered on frightening. Masaomi did not think his eyes were normally so expressive.

The edge of Shizuo’s hand came to thump Izaya’s head, but Izaya effortlessly dodged the blow and dragged Masaomi up to act as shield. It hadn’t had all that much force behind it, but despite whatever exactly their situation was, Izaya was not all that into Shizuo touching him in any form if he wasn’t already aroused. The same went for Shizuo, albeit to a surprisingly lesser extent.

A growling sound left Shizuo’s throat. “You’re somehow even more irritating when you can’t talk.”

Izaya made a humming sound and settled his chin on Masaomi’s shoulder. He must have made a face or something, because not long after that Shizuo was scowling menacingly, his fingers curled and twitching.

“Don’t be that way right now. You can beat him up later,” Masaomi said. He took Shizuo’s hand and unfurled it, interlocking their fingers instead. “I’ll even help you. It will be fun bonding activity that everyone can enjoy.”

Izaya’s head knocked into his, hard, and Masaomi winced, which made Shizuo’s softening look harden again. Masaomi smiled reassuringly at him before twisting around to face Izaya. He was a little uncertain where to start with him if he couldn’t kiss him the way he liked. 

He settled for removing all the clothing Izaya had yet to discard, which was all of it, including his jacket. Izaya’s stomach was a good place to start, he decided then. So once the clothing on his upper body had been thrown to the floor Masaomi proceeded to press his lips there, starting low, at the soft impressions of his hips and working higher from there. He let Izaya’s hands weaved through his hair direct, but occasionally went contrary to his wishes, making his fingers spread and dig in. 

Under him Izaya shifted, lifting his hips so his pants and underwear could be wiggled off. Masaomi did so lazily, a secondary concern when compared with the business of dragging his teeth and tongue everywhere he could reach so he could hear the weak almost moans Izaya made. They were a bit higher than usual, whinier sounding. Maybe because he could only breathe through his nose, and Masaomi didn’t know if he found it to be a nice change of pace or disappointing.

Meanwhile, Shizuo’s hands were touching him, crossing flat from one end of his body to the other. Up his back and down, around to his stomach and to his neck, fingers dragging past his nipples as they went, dipping down to his groin and applying pleasant pressure while the arm barred solid and warm along his hipbone.

Shizuo’s groin was somewhere close to Masaomi’s rear, consciously unconnected. Masaomi pressed back, rubbing back and forth and circling erratically until he heard a groan. At which point he only increased his movement, going rougher, causing Shizuo to close his fingers around Masaomi’s growing erection in response.

He hid his face against Izaya’s pelvis, moaning quietly as he rutted forward into Shizuo’s hand and back against his forming erection with increasingly ragged motion. Shizuo met him as he went back, keeping him there for bare moments to press firmly and then letting him return. 

Izaya’s hands in his hair twirled absently and made their way to his neck, where his nails tickled and pinched. Masaomi shivered at it all. He wrapped his arms around Izaya’s thighs to help ground him. 

He felt a little guilty, although he knew Izaya didn’t mind—and in fact sometimes preferred—being left out at times. He was content to observe them, but Masaomi wasn’t so okay with it. Shizuo found it creepy, too.

While Masaomi had successfully got Izaya’s pants to nearly his knees, his underwear hadn’t made it nearly as far. He mouthed Izaya through the dark fabric of his briefs, sometimes more rubbing with his cheek and sort of but not really biting. This was not something Masaomi had in his skill set. At least it got a reaction, although that reaction was Izaya bucking impatiently at him while making equally impatient noises.

“Shut up, flea.”

Izaya rolled his eyes and shook his head in a disappointed manner.

As Shizuo pulled off Masaomi’s pants and underwear, Masaomi crawled forward until his face was over Izaya’s. He adjusted his position, settling on all fours and smiling at Izaya, who stared at him intently, blankly, and brought his hands up to either side of Masaomi’s face.

He kept smiling as Shizuo touched him and rearranged his legs. When fingers coated in cold lube slicked his entrance and prodded it he continued to smile. He bit his lip when Shizuo experimentally pulled at the surrounding skin, ready to push in at a moment’s notice. Not that he did, instead he liberally applied more lube and stroked the area so lightly it felt like nothing at all.

Not a fan of waiting, of letting his apprehension grow while another party gathered their own nerves, or ideas, Masaomi nudged back, just a bit. Shizuo’s hand moved away. “Wh-what are you waiting for, Shizuo-san? You’re slower than Izaya, and Izaya’s a torture technician. M-maybe you’re a sadist, too? You guys have so much in common. I’m—I’m not surprised at all.” Unfortunately his entire body was swarming with heat and he was panting far too much for any of his joking to be conveyed. He hoped it was self-evident. From the look Izaya was giving him, though, it probably wasn’t.

“Kida,” Shizuo said testily.

Masaomi laughed breathlessly. He felt a little too comfortable with pushing the buttons of super dangerous people. Granted they were people with no real desire to hurt him, but Masaomi has learned that he’s really not someone who should try his luck. 

A single finger finally pressed in, slowly, carefully, always so very careful, like he’d break Masaomi if he didn’t move in just the right way, with the full effort of his consciousness behind it. Masaomi pushed into it, his stomach too tight with need to let Shizuo go at his own agonizing pace. Not that it made much difference since Shizuo just slowed further, to a near stop.

He wanted to kiss Izaya but couldn’t. He wanted to rub his cock on Izaya’s stomach but couldn’t. And Izaya continued to stare at him knowingly, without ever changing his expression. His thumbs brushed Masaomi’s cheeks, sympathetic in the most artificial way.

Shizuo’s finger probed further and Masaomi clenched achingly around the absolute nothing inside him. Shizuo was so slow; Masaomi wasn’t going to split in half unless that’s what Shizuo wanted. His body might break away simply from waiting. The finger wasn’t even moving all that much inside him, just making these tiny circling motions that were driving him nuts because it wasn’t going anywhere.

He started to fidget restlessly and the finger left him entirely. Masaomi groaned and hung his head, whining Shizuo’s name childishly.

“Kida, relax.”

“But I am relaxed,” Masaomi protested, burrowing his head to Izaya’s shoulder. “You’re so slow, Shizuo-san.”

A weighted silence fell, Shizuo clearly considering something. And then two of his fingers forced their way inside, slick and controlled. Masaomi gasped loudly, his chest stuttering to a stop, and Shizuo’s hand froze.

“Better,” Masaomi said hoarsely. “I’m fine.”

He could feel Shizuo’s hand loosen before continuing leisurely, stretching and stroking his insides in such a way it left him shuddering. His breath fell in uneven moans while his arms shook with the effort to keep him up. Shizuo had larger hands than Izaya. They were strong and rough where Izaya’s were smooth and deft. It was a completely different, wonderful sensation.

Masaomi attached his mouth to the juncture of Izaya’s neck and collarbone, kissing then sucking as his hips tried to roll forward. Izaya’s body was just out of reach no matter what he did but he could feel the heat shimmering off his body, teasing and beckoning him forward.

Masaomi moaned out Izaya’s name, and right about then is when Shizuo stopped. There might have been a direct connection between those things, but maybe not, because while Izaya was only trying to provoke him, Shizuo had yet to grow comfortable with the idea of fucking Masaomi. He didn’t think he’d hurt him, but what if he did. The risk being there at all was too much. By default the scales just sort of went with the worst-case scenario.

Masaomi blinked several times, but then his arm was being yanked over and Shizuo’s mouth was pressing to his hungrily. His lube slicked hand wrapped around Masaomi’s waist to hold him closer. Masaomi’s head swam but he kissed back just as fervent, pulling Shizuo down by his hair and taking his bottom between his teeth.

Not long into the kissing Izaya draped himself heavily over Masaomi’s shoulders; his hands dangled threateningly over Shizuo’s still clothed thighs. He leaned further, over Masaomi’s head, and toppled them both into Shizuo’s lap. This almost knocked Shizuo over but mostly caused him to lose his balance. One hand supported Masaomi and the other kept him upright so he could glare hate at Izaya with efficiency. Izaya simply propelled himself back with the assistance of Shizuo’s shoulders.

Izaya laughed, his shoulders shaking, and Shizuo continued to glare, maybe his teeth were starting to grind.

Masaomi is very certain that they use him to fuck with each other. 

Izaya hugged low around Masaomi’s waist, dragging him back while Shizuo took one of his hands. He continued to hold Masaomi’s hand as Izaya pressed into him with no warning beyond the light touch of his hands. Masaomi couldn’t take his eyes off Shizuo’s face as it happened. He kept eye contact like he’d fall over without it. He probably would, since Izaya didn’t allow him much of a chance to steady himself. He pushed in as deep as he could with each thrust and his fingers danced along Masaomi’s erection carelessly.

Masaomi could hear Shizuo say something, though it sounded farther away than it was, and then his hands were pawing at Masaomi’s face, angling it up and to the side. When Shizuo’s thumb brushed over his lip Masaomi kissed it and didn’t let go.

“Shizuo-san, what are you doing?”

Shizuo looked at him, face a little stern. “You okay?” he asked, shooting a wary glance at Izaya. 

Izaya gave a particularly sharp thrust as if to spite him and Masaomi could barely contain the moan. “O-of course. But I’d be great if,” he swallowed and grabbed Shizuo’s waistband, “you got a little more involved.”

Shizuo looked him over, concern evident, and then he shook his head. “After.”

Masaomi got his arms looped around Shizuo’s neck and brought his face flush to his chest. “Aw…” he whined half-heartedly. “I thought… I thought it might be fun.”

One of Shizuo’s hands stroked soothingly down his back and the other circled his leaking cock, overlapping with Izaya’s. His thumb circled the hard flesh tenderly and relentless, working in perfect, unintended tandem with Izaya. 

And then Izaya came inside him, and Masaomi did not come at all, Shizuo preventing Izaya’s claim to that victory. Both of their hands around Masaomi they glared at each other. Since Shizuo’s hand was on top, he had the final say and Izaya’s body sighed, his arms crossing lazily over Masaomi’s stomach.

Shizuo pulled out his erection with one shaking hand. He stroked it a few times before inclining towards Masaomi.

Masaomi inhaled and breathed out hot, appreciating the shiver that ran through Shizuo, the way his cock seemed to reach for him. He started with a soft kiss that had Shizuo’s hips jumping to alert. From there he opened his mouth, letting Shizuo ease in however he wanted but guiding him with his tongue.

Izaya was resting on his back but kept his weight off him. His face was pressed to Masaomi’s back, nose on his shoulder, watching Shizuo delve into Masaomi’s mouth with all of the restraint Izaya hadn’t bothered with earlier.

It was probably unsettling to have Izaya watching like he was. Getting used to it was hard because his stare was so unblinking and steady, creepy, like a scientist witnessing the advent of something never before seen. 

Shizuo’s gaze kept flickering to Izaya with angry sparks before forcibly going back to Masaomi. He was blushing brightly and it complemented his hair nicely. He kept closing his eyes to keep Izaya out of view, but would shortly thereafter reopen them so he could look at Masaomi. He ended up holding a hand beside Masaomi’s head to block out most of Izaya’s face.

Masaomi tried to swallow around his spit and continuously closed his lips around Shizuo in an attempt to not allow any of it to escape. It was probably somewhat effective, but drool still found its way down his chin. That Izaya had started to idly drag a hand over Masaomi’s stomach and thighs, always pointedly ignoring his groin but getting so close, did not help. Although the moaning it elicited from him was nice for Shizuo. He kept tensing and groaning and getting impossibly closer.

When Shizuo came, hot spurts of semen filling his mouth, Izaya pulled him back abruptly. His teeth nearly scraped Shizuo in the process. Streaks of cum hit them both, right across the face. Shizuo snarled hate Izaya’s way while Izaya only laughed and wrapped his arms and legs around Masaomi like a claw trap.

Izaya pressed his tape covered mouth to Masaomi’s back and shoulder and neck. He took Masaomi’s full erection, stroking, positioning, and then stroking harder. It didn’t take much.

Masaomi shuddered forcefully, his breath completely stolen. When he opened his eyes he saw sticky white globs splattered all over Shizuo’s stomach, dripping down onto his black pants.

Izaya shook with laughter and held on to him tighter.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Shizuo said, not sounding like he’d just got off.

Masaomi held his hands up, hoping to placate him. “What? Don’t do that. Not right now anyway.” Masaomi was uncertain if acting like he had no real problem with Shizuo killing Izaya or inflicting grievous bodily harm to him was the best plan, but he couldn’t stop. Probably because he didn’t think Shizuo was a killer or wanted to be one, even if Izaya was an asshole that maybe sometimes deserved it.

“He does this all the fucking time,” Shizuo pointed out, which was true.

There wasn’t a valid excuse to give. Masaomi took Shizuo’s hands. “Then do the same thing to him next time. Or I will,” Masaomi said with a bright but tired smile. He carefully turned to Izaya and pulled at the edges of the tape, frowned. “We should take this off.”

“Let’s leave it on for a few weeks. Or years.”

“Shizuo-san,” he admonished. Izaya gently head-butted him fondly and shot Shizuo a triumphant look. “Shut up, Izaya.”

Shizuo scoffed. “Do whatever the hell you want.”

“You shouldn’t smoke in here,” Masaomi said as Shizuo lit up. He was given a look that plainly said Shizuo didn’t care one fucking whit if Izaya didn’t want him smoking in his apartment. “Fair enough. Um. Izaya, should I find a knife? Or, you know what, I think you’d probably handle it better yourself.”

Masaomi crawled over to Shizuo and leaned against him. “Can I have a smoke?”

Shizuo gave him a look. “Hell no. Don’t ask stupid shit.”

Izaya’s skin was red where the tape had been and he rubbed his fingers along the strip gingerly. He came over and dropped a hand on Masaomi’s head but kept mindful distance from Shizuo. “You don’t even smoke. Who are you trying to kid?”

“Shut the fuck up, flea.”

“Yeah, shut up, Izaya.”

From the corner of his eye he could see Shizuo smirking.

Izaya sighed and tugged Masaomi towards him. “I don’t think Shizu-chan is a good influence on you, Masaomi. You used to be so sweet and now you’re mean to me all the time."

“Shut up, Izaya.”

“Yeah, Izaya-kun,” Shizuo said mockingly, “shut up.”


End file.
